


6 Years Ago

by HTTP_418



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also this is canon B), not included in this fic is when they had phone sex later that night, not to be taken too seriously tbh, super short, the things Mercy has to put up with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HTTP_418/pseuds/HTTP_418
Summary: Mercy had one heck of a day and vents about it.





	6 Years Ago

"- And I had to literally carry him out of there! Unbelievable! All those hours I've put into getting his body to function, and these are the stunts he pulls?? Of course, he KNOWS I'm not going to let all my work get run over by a caravan of cars!" Angela's face was red over the holoscreen, and her words were garbled more than once because of the volume of her voice on the microphone, but her companion let her vent.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, honey. He's being really selfish. You're their medic. They should be making sure you're safe at all times, not putting you into situations where you have to throw yourself in front of exploding cars to save them and your work," Fareeha said. She was trying to keep a level head for them both. In all honesty, she wanted to shove her rocket launcher down Genji's throat for being so careless with Angela's safety. 

"He clearly doesn't care about any of that." Angela said, finally beginning to calm down after Fareeha let her rant. "I don't mind helping in the field - in fact, you know I love it - but this is as ridiculous as it is reckless." 

"You're right, baby. It's important for you to be there. I wish I could join you so I can get you OUT of situations like those instead of putting you IN them."

"Maybe then I could actually focus on healing the team and completing our missions."

"Absolutely. You're so talented and brave and can do so much to help others who need it, who really need it." Fareeha heard a shy 'baby' from Angela, "It's true!" 

"Thank you for saying that and for listening to me, my sweet. It really helped." Angela sighed. "Now it's time for me to go back and play nice." 

"No need to thank me, you know I'm here for you. Besides, I'm being selfish. I always want to know what's going on with my girlfriend when I can't be with her," Fareeha smiled, "so thank you for telling me about it."

"I love you, and I can't wait to be back with you. You look so good in that Helix uniform. Have I told you that already?"

Fareeha chuckled, "Maybe once or twice. I love you so very much, habibti. Take care, goodnight." 

"Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I just kept thinking how accurate the opening cutscene for Storm Rising is: Tracer and Winston can hold their own, but Genji gets himself deep into trouble and Mercy (or any healer, really) has to dive in and save his ass, risking getting herself killed in the process.
> 
> And if he would have gotten himself killed, who would've had to put him back together? Mercy. Can't blame a girl for trying to save herself some time.
> 
> Also, Fareeha and Angela are banging, so there's that.


End file.
